This invention relates generally to retaining devices for positioning and holding an object in a desired spatial orientation. More specifically, the invention relates to a device which can be clamped or tightened to hold medical instruments in a stationary position during surgical operations. The present invention is particularly, though not exclusively, useful in a surgical environment where its ease of assembly and disassembly allow it to be quickly cleaned and sterilized between operations.